


Quarantine Feelings

by okiguess



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okiguess/pseuds/okiguess
Summary: Welcome to Beacon academy. one of the best universities in all of remnant. also the place where Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Blake attended college. they also happen to to be roommates when quarantine hits.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello to everyone that clicks on this work of mine. thanks for checking it out and I hope you like it. to those that might have read the beginnings of my first story I know its been forever since I last wrote and I apologizes but a bunch of stuff happened in my life and I don't think I'm going to turn back to that story. again I apologize

God Weiss hated college. Well that wasn’t particularly true,she quite liked her business classes. What she hated was all the everything else. She didn’t like the people around her, usually in the mood to party rather than study. She didn’t like her dorm and she certainly didn't like the people she shared it with. But, as she kept telling herself, it was all worth it to attend the best university in all of remnant, Beacon Academy. That was the attitude she had had in the beginning of the year. That had all changed a little less than half way through the year. 

The dorm she shared with three other girls had four rooms. The room she and her roommate shared, the living room slash mini kitchin, bathroom, and the other bedroom. Her roommate. Ruby had been the worst of it all in the beginning. So loud and obnoxious and just not like Weiss in any way. But over time Weiss warmed up to her. She was the reason that Weiss came out of her shell and started making friends through her. 

The world really hated Wiess. Not only did she have to deal with all that but she now couldn’t leave her dorm and neither could her roommates. Quarantine. Weiss had always had her personal space. When she grew up in shnee manor there was lots of room to escape the family she hated. Now she was trapped and cramped with three other people. she couldn’t even do one of her most favorite things about school, the classes. And so that left her where she is now sitting on the couch next to Yang, watching some stupid reality show. 

“Mornin” a voice from behind Weiss said. 

“Ahh you're finally awake, lil sis. And I thought I was bad about waking up on time, its almost one.” Yang said while stretching her arms. 

“You are, Ruby’s just worse,” Blake mumbled from her chair in the corner. Her so-called reading chair.

Weiss watched as Ruby and Yang protested about how they weren’t morning people and they were just enjoying the time off class. Ruby walked across the room in her pajamas and plopped herself down next to the ever prim and proper Weiss. 

“How are you doing roomie? It’s only the fourth day of the quarantine and it already feels like eternity. ” Ruby said. 

Weiss kept her arms crossed across her chest as she looked away from the T.V. at Ruby. “I am doing fine for now, keeping myself busy. ” Weiss answered. Ruby might have become Weiss’ best friend in the time they’ve known each other. That wasn’t saying much though, Weiss never really had a friend before. Except of course for Winter, but that was different they were sisters. 

“Well I’ve been bored out of my mind.” Yang said, interrupting her train of thought. “And I dunno how you are surviving ice queen, but I'm about to explode with boredom.” 

God she hated that nickname, “well maybe you're just a boring person Yang.” Weiss bit back. 

Yang snickered, “the pot calling the kettle black miss Shnee. I am the least boring person in this dorm and you are the most.” 

Weiss pouted, “no I am not, I do… things.” 

“Yeah like what, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at a party or any other fun things. Things that aren't boring.” Yang retorted. 

“Well I don’t have time to go partying and engaging in other debauchery that would distract me from my studies.” Weiss said 

“Yeah because you're boring.”

“No I am not.”

“Yes you are.” 

“I don’t think Weiss is that boring, she just spends her time different than you Yang.” Ruby cut in. 

Weiss looked at her. She was a little harsh on Ruby. Ruby was nice to everybody and compassionate. Weiss frowned as she got up, she needed to take a walk. Ruby was still the worst she told herself, she's just been rubbing off on you a little bit. 

“I’m going to go take a walk.” Weiss declared as she grabbed her mask and headed out the door.

She heard Yang remark “sounds boring,” as she leaves and rolls her eyes. She just needed to clear her head. 

____________

Ruby stared at Weiss as she left their little apartment. Every time she looked at Weiss her heart did a little flip. How could Ruby, the most bubbly and happy and fun and energetic girl fall for someone so stuck up and cold as Weiss. Weiss clearly didn’t even like Ruby that much much less have any sort of romantic interest in her. Plus she probably wasn’t into girls like Ruby.

“There goes your sweetheart Rubes.” Yang teased with a big grin plastered all over her face. 

“You know I should have never told you anything Yang.” Ruby glanced at the door just to make sure Weiss hadn’t heard anything. She got up to go back to her room and start watching some youtube 

“Aww come on Ruby it was just a joke. You teased me when I was crushing on mrs. bookworm in the corner there.” Yang called out to her younger sister. 

Blake glanced up from her book to look and Yang, “what did you call me.” 

“What you read a lot of books, that makes you a bookworm right.” Yang exclaimed almost desperately. 

Blake started to say something back but by then Ruby had shut the door to her and Weiss’ room. She needs to get a hold of herself. She had been trying to become good friends with Weiss all year but a few weeks she had finally realised just how close she wanted them to be. Of course she had always thought Weiss was cute but never in a romantic way, until recently.

Weiss was cute and awesome and smart and funny sometimes and well just the best. Sure she could be a bit cold sometimes but that was just Weiss. Wow. Ruby really had fallen for this beautiful heiress who would probably never be a possibility. She kept telling herself she needs to get over Weiss. By holding on to the slimist of hopes she was just hurting herself in the long run. 

“Damn it.” Ruby whispered under her breath. She just needed to clear her head and forget about this stupid crush now before it ruins the freindship she took so long to build with Weiss.

She shuffles over to her computer and turns it on. The best way to clear her head was video games of course. 

________

Weiss walked up to the red door that was the entrance to her place of residence for the past school year. She sighed as she opened the door and found Blake sitting on Yang making out with each other. 

“Don’t you two have a bedroom to use and not be you know, here.” Weiss scolded.

“Awww Weiss you don't like the show,” Yang teased as Blake slid off her lap and onto the couch. At least she was a bit embarrassed unlike her blonde haired girlfriend.  
“No, no I don’t Yang.” Weiss said as she walked past the couple toward her room. “But please don’t stop on my accord. 

Yang chucked and sat back on the couch as Weiss closed the door to her shared room. As she looked over the room she saw Ruby at her computer intensely focused on some game on her screen. Ruby was so entranced with her game she didn’t even notice her roommates return. 

Weiss sat down on her bed and pulled out her laptop hoping, vainly, that one of her teachers would have posted something, anything. After her search came up empty she glanced over at Ruby again. The red and black haired girl had clearly won a match or whatever and was cheering. 

That was when Ruby noticed Weiss was in the room. “Hey Weiss, how was your walk?” she asked looking over at Weiss. 

“Oh it was fine, good to get fresh air thanks for asking Ruby.” Weiss responded. Weiss asked Ruby about her game and got some long explanation she couldn’t even begin to comprehend. Something about space and aliens or something like that. 

Ruby then returned to her game and Weiss kept looking at her. Weiss was a terrible friend. She was not the nicest of people, she didn’t have good patience for those she thought were wasting her time. Which was a lot of people. She was just over all cold and somewhat distant. That wasn't a friend that Ruby deserved right.

No Ruby deserved someone like herself. Ruby had opened Weiss up from her closed off shelf and introduced her to a few people she could now call friends. Ruby was great. Ruby was fun and happy and sure sometimes a bit annoying, but hey that was just Ruby. She was awesome and always looking out for people and their best interests. And she was super cute. 

Wait no Weiss thought. They were friends. And Weiss wasn’t into girls, her father had made sure of that when she was younger. And Ruby probably didn’t swing that way either. That wasn’t a problem though because Weiss didn’t think of Ruby that way. 

They were friends. That was what Weiss kept telling herself that until hse went to bed that night.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey chapter 2 times

Ruby woke up and rubbed her eyes while looking over at her clock. The little black rectangle was plastered with glaring red numbers. Those numbers said 9:37, which for Ruby was pretty damn early. She looked over at Weiss’ bed. It was empty. But of course it was, Weiss never slept in. Ruby’s gaze swept across the room to see if the white haired girl was even in the room. She wasn’t. 

Ruby got up and stretched herself out. She retrieved her running clothes from the closet and got dressed. She hadn’t gone on a run in like five days which was unacceptable for someone with a track scholarship. To be fair the whole starting of quarantine was hectic and she had kinda just been lazing around. 

Once she was dressed she walked out to the living room to grab her shoes. As she passed the small wooden dining table the roommates shared she spotted Weiss in the kitchen pouring some coffee. Ruby retrieved a cup from next to Weiss and started filling it with water from the sink. 

Weiss looked over at the red and black haired girl. Ruby watched her eye up the tap water she had put in her glass. “What?” Ruby questioned the pale girl. 

“Tap water? Really Ruby don’t know how you drink that stuff. Tastes terrible.” Weiss said in a very rich person sounding voice, to Ruby at least. 

“I’m sorry if I offended you my lady, for I am a simple peasant woman with simple needs.” Ruby chuckled in a very poor British accent. Weiss rolled her eyes and asked Ruby how her morning was going. 

“Well I was thinking of going on a run, gotta keep in shape ya know. Other than that I just woke up so nothing really” Ruby responded with a smile. 

“Don’t let me hold you up then Ruby, exercise is definitely a good way of avoiding boredom and staying healthy.” Weiss said. 

“Nah its fine I have all day to run and I like talking to you” 

“As do I, but remember Ruby the later it is the hotter it is and they’re more people.” 

“That's true, dang you’re always so smart Weiss. Imma go then.” Ruby rambled as she walked over to the shoe bin near the front door. She sat down on the floor and slid on her nice running shoes. 

Running always made her happy, like Weiss did. It made her feel good and exhausted. It took a lot to tire out Ruby Rose, legendary for her energy. Running was Ruby’s passion, it’s what got her into such a good collage and where she met some good friends. Ruby thought of the others she knew on the track and field team at beacon academy, like Pyrrha Nikos the expert javelin thrower and Nora Valkyrie who did shot put and discus throwing. 

Ruby headed out the door to the not so bustling campus of Beacon Academy. It was still so odd that no one was outside their dorms. Beacon had always been so busy but now it was like a ghost town. All these thoughts rushed through Ruby’s head as she took off down the pathway that led away from her dorm. 

___________

Weiss watched Ruby leave as she took a sip of her black coffee. Ruby looked good in those short running shorts and tank top. But good in a friendly way, not in any other way. That would be unbefitting of Weiss. Ruby was her friend, and a really good looking one at that. Her powerful leg muscles and the definition in her arms. And her soft face red with exhaustion after a long run, her hair dripping with sweat.

NO Weiss told herself she and Ruby were friends and she was not into women, this fact had been drilled into her head. She remembered the beatings, scolding's and other manners of harshness her father had but her through, because “a Schnee has to be proper and act proper.” Apparently being yourself wasn’t proper.

Weiss had known from a pretty young age that she only had interest in girls. She had also known not to tell her father. She had spoken with her sister, Winter, in length about her sexuality though. Winter had been helpful but then she went off to join the army and Weiss had barely seen her since. She had been present, however, to celebrate Winter getting into Green Beret’s.

Weiss’s father had found out about her preferences though and he was, as to be expected, not happy. She had been scolded and beat, for not being a proper Schnee lady. If she was to take over the company and right her fathers wrongs she was not allowed to look at other girls like that. And so she had told herself that she was straight. For years she worked at convincing herself of this. She never really had convinced herself she was straight but Weiss had tried. 

That had all changed when she met Ruby. Even as she shut herself off and tried to become, as her father put it, “normal” she had always in her heart known it would never be. She had concealed her lesbianism, however, and convinced her father she had changed. Weiss was almost starting to believe it as well. Not that she had started becoming attracted to men, but that she could just shut off all attraction and feel no romantic relations. She had tried at least. Then Ruby. 

When they first met Weiss wasn’t as captivated as she would become. Sure she thought Ruby was cute but she was also clumsy and annoying. These traits help Weiss push any surface feelings aside. Slowly Ruby grew on her, but Weiss was able to contain herself and put aside some small little crush she might have and just enjoy her first real friend outside of Winter. But just before quarantine she felt something deeper for Ruby creep up. 

Weiss jumped as a sound erupted from across the room “EEUUAAAHHHHH-AAAAHH.” Weiss spotted a certain blonde haired boxer exiting her room while sleeping 

Yang had a lopsided smirk plastered on her face as she said, “how’d you sleep ice queen.” The tall women strode over to the fridge and pulled out the milk.

“Don’t startle me like that yang, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Weiss exclaimed. 

“I know, you should’ve seen your face, priceless.” Yang laughed as she made two bowls of cereal. Cereal first then milk, obviously. “So where’s my sister, still asleep?” Yang questioned.

“No, she’s out for a run, got up kinda early. At least for Ruby.” Weiss walked over to the small four chair table they had in a corner near the little kitchen they shared. Blake, who Weiss hadn’t even realized was standing in the doorway to her room with Yang, walked over to the table and sat down next to her girlfriend. 

“Good idea to get out a little earlier when there are less people to run.” the black haired girl remarked while taking a bite of cereal. 

Weiss took a sip from her coffee mug as she nodded in agreement with Blake. Weiss looked at the two of them as they bantered and playfully argued. They were, as much as she hated to admit it, a cute couple. Weiss was hesitant around them when they first started going out. She herself wasn’t against lesbians but since she was trying to do away with herself being one she didn’t know how to act. But they were her friends and she didn’t really care anymore. This quarantine had really started breaking her defenses down. Being this close ruby 24/7.

“Weiss hello, earth to Weiss.” Yang waved her hand in front of Weiss’s face. 

“Hrmm? Sorry I wasn't listening.” 

“Yeah I could tell ice queen, it was a question. Is anchovies on pizza acceptable. Which by the way it's not.” yang said the last bit in a hushed voice. 

“I heard that Yang.” Blake claimed to narrow her eyes at the blonde girl.

“And I am not getting in the middle of this argument.” Weiss exclaimed as she stood up to walk over and put her mug in the sink. 

“Aww you're no fun Weissy.” Yang complained. 

Weiss shrugged and turned towards her shared room, “I’ll leave you to work this out on your own.” 

_______________

Ruby arrived back at her Dorm and saw her sister and Blake in the living room. Yang was watching T.V. sprawled out lovely on the couch and Blake was curled up like a cat by Yang's side reading. Ruby tried to sneak by them quietly to her room. Yang looked over at Ruby, nodded and went back to her show. Apparently Blake was too captivated by her book to even look up. 

As Ruby slipped into her shared room Weiss looked up from her laptop and looked over at Ruby. The red haired girl looked down at herself, she was kinda embarrassed at how she looked. Covered in sweat and flushed red from hard working out. She definitely didn’t look appealing right now. 

“How was your run Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“It was nice to get outside and stretch my legs ya know.” 

“Yeah legs are pretty important, for track and field at least.” Weiss said with an almost distracted tone and it seemed as though she might be staring at Ruby’s legs, which were showcased in her short running shorts. It was probably just Ruby hoping and being tired. Weiss was just a friend and probably didn’t think of Ruby that way or even woman that way. 

“Well, yeah. I gotta take a shower, don’t wanna stink up the room with my sweat.” Ruby smiled sheepishly as she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. 

As she did so she thought about how things between her and Weiss had seemed a little more awkward than before. Was it her she thought she had tried to keep her feelings for Weiss as hidden as possible, to keep their friendship intact. She frowned to herself as she turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Whatever was making them more awkward together, she would find it and fix it. As she showered Ruby’s thoughts stayed on Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading I hope you liked it and I'm going to try to keep updating this story pretty regularly. feedback is always helpful. thanks again


End file.
